Winter Weather
by verecund
Summary: Nothing like the cold to bring others together. Right?


"It's _so_ cold!" a brunette whined. The girl was shivering in her boots as the left the contest hall. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around her body, rubbing them up and down in hopes of warming up. However, such actions were done in vain. Even with the thick trench coat, snug scarf, and arm movements, the winter breeze still blew right through her. The coordinator's mood wasn't in great condition to begin with either. She had just lost in the final round of the contest.

"_Galceon use icebeam!" May commanded. The fresh snow Pokemon complied and fired the move at the opponent. "Now Roselia, push it back with solarbeam!" Drew shouted. The flash of light came faster than usual due to the effects of sunny day._

_The collision of the two attacks created an awesome display of both power and beauty. Ice floated around the arena as the light from solarbeam shined through each piece. The crowd went silent._

"_What a wonderful combination! This is something you don't see everyday, right folks? But sadly, all good things must come to an end. The clock is ticking and May and Drew only have a few more seconds. Let's see what they have to offer~!" the contest announcer commented enthusiastically. _

_The brunette nervously looked at the timer. She had to come up with something quick. Both Pokemon were pushed back by the sheer force of their moves and were panting quite heavily. "We're almost there, Glaceon! Go ahead and use blizzard!" The female coordinator eyed Drew suspiciously since he hadn't called out any moves yet. All he did was smirk. _

_Right before the flurry of snow hit, the green-haired boy motioned his roselia to dodge it. It moved away gracefully, despite being low on energy. "Magical leaf." With one last effort, the thorn Pokemon fired a myriad of leaves._

_Glaceon howled in pain and dropped to ground. Roselia did the same, but not before time was called._

"_AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD that concludes this battle! Drew is winner of the Lumiose City contest!"_

With her spirits low, she trudged on to the Pokemon center to heal up her companions. As she advanced, a voice interrupted her.

"May!" they called.

She turned her head and cursed under her breath. She _really_ wasn't feeling it right now.

"What do you want, Drew?" the girl replied, with obvious irritation. Her sour attitude was somewhat justified. She didn't want to face the person who defeated her so soon after the contest. Of course, she was also a bit embarrassed at the prospect of losing. Especially after all of the big talk she had done beforehand.

"Whoa there. Such a negative display of attitude is unbecoming of a young lady," the green-haired boy responded while waggling his index finger. "I think you need to practice your showmanship. If you're going to act this badly after losing, and towards the victor no less, you won't get very far in the world of coordinating."

May let out a groan and tapped for foot impatiently. Inwardly, she already felt guilty about her icy behavior towards the other teen, but kept it up nonetheless. "Seriously, what do you want?"

Drew stood for a second or so and tapped a finger on his chin as though he was contemplating what to say. But the boy already had something in mind.

Not wanting to wait any longer, the brunette turned away from him and proceeded to Pokemon Center once again. Please bear in mind that the cold weather was also a large factor in her decision.

A hand touched her shoulder. "Wait!"

All May could do was hum back.

"I apologize for taking so long. You know I was just teasing you, right?" Drew asked, looking a bit panicked.

"When are you not?" The brunette was able to control her voice this time.

"Yes, yes. I get it. To make it up for it, I'll treat you to something to eat. How does that sound?"

May mimicked the boy's earlier behavior and tapped her finger thoughtfully on her chin. "Weeeeell...alright."

Undeterred by her mocking, the male coordinator grabbed her hand and started walking. "Great, I know this wonderful cafe that I'm certain you'll like." He stopped momentarily and flashed a grin at her. May's face flushed at the action. "It better be as good as you say!" Although, she already knew. Drew had pretty good judgment when it came to eating establishments. She went along and trailed behind the boy, still gripping his hand.

By this time, the girl had let her unpleasant mood subside. She really didn't want any bad feelings to ruin this outing. It would be rude, plus she wasn't one to hold such things for long.

The two coordinators wandered around the city until Drew stopped abruptly, causing May to bump into him. "Oof!" She turned her head up and looked around. The cafe was pretty cute. It wasn't showy like the other ones in Lumiose and seasonal flora adorned the walls of the building. There was also outdoor seating, but only people with no sense would try and eat out in the freezing temperatures. "C'mon, let's go in!" the green-haired boy called. She followed in after.

They were able to find a table near a window, something that May had insisted upon before their arrival. "Hmm...what would you like?" Drew asked. "I think I'll just have a cup of hot chocolate. I don't feel very hungry right now..." the girl replied as she eyed over the menu.

"What's that I hear? May isn't hungry? Pinch me, I don't think I'm in reality right now!" That earned him a punch in the arm. It was not meant to hurt, mind you, just enough to express the annoyance the girl felt.

Then came a cough. Both of teens stopped their banter and looked sheepishly at the waitress. "How may I help you?"

Fully recovered, Drew proceeded to order their food. He ended up getting a cup of coffee and May a cup of hot chocolate. Neither of them seemed to be in the mood for a full-on meal.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Cutting right to the chase, aren't you, May?" the boy laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you." He paused to take of sip of his drink then continued on. "You may be wondering why I'm here in Lumiose, especially since I was all the way over in Shalos city."

"Mmhm, there's really no reason for you to come all the way over here. I mean, the closest contest for you would have been Cyllage City." She sighed at the thought. If he wasn't here, she surely would have gotten her next ribbon.

"To answer that: I came to see you." He was so deadpan about it that May wanted to smack him again. Thankfully, for Drew at least, she held it back.

"I see..." the brunette said lamely. In all honesty, how was she supposed to reply to that? Yes, she loved his response, but saying something rash might just steer this conversation in an undesirable direction. She looked at the teen in front of her. He seemed disappointed at her reaction. At this, she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Um...is there anything else?"

"I guess not." This time it was May's turn to feel disappointed.

Drew noticed.

"Actually, if you're free later on tonight, do you want to hang out?"

The girl could feel her face heat up. Realizing the implications of his statement, the boy quickly corrected himself. "I mean, like going out for a walk or something...or just talking? Get your mind out of the gutter! Goodness!"

"Drew, I understood the first time! I think you need to follow your own advice," May shot back. "To get back to the question at hand, I would love to." She gave him a smile, earning him a blush of his own.

"I'll see you later I suppose. Meet me outside of the Pokemon Center!" The male coordinator was ecstatic. After paying for the meal and parting with May, he did a fist pump into the air.

Meanwhile, the brunette was finally able to get to her original destination. She handed her Pokemon over to nurse Joy and thanked her. Afterward, she went to the room that she rented to get her things ready. Now, she didn't _need_ to change her clothes, but it was Drew and she wanted to look nice.

May laid the clothes on her bed for later then changed into something more comfortable. Time was plentiful. In her white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, she left the room to go to the lobby of the Pokemon center to bide her time. There was a nice fire going. Deeming it the perfect spot to rest, May settled down in front of it. Other trainers were there was well. They too, were dressed rather casually. Something one wouldn't expect in a place like Lumiose.

The female coordinator hugged her knees close to her and tuned out the loud chatter of the people around her. She let herself get lost in her thoughts. She felt a bit troubled at the fact that Drew popped up so frequently. The boy had taken over her life and she was a bit disappointed at herself for letting that happen. She had long established that what she felt for him was love. Sure, he was a tease, but his smiles really did it. Not the arrogant smirks that he usually sent her. His genuine, toothy grins were the ones that sent her heart flying. And yes, there were times when he could be critical, however his moments of kindness and understanding were just as common. "Ahh, I'm so smitten!" May exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands.

In her time of waiting, the brunette also started recounting the past few years. She had met so many people, learned so many new things, and has matured in more ways than one. Drew especially, had a great impact on her life. She is so thankful for the grassheaded punk. In the seven years that she's known him, he's carved a place in her heart. Maybe a bit too big. The two coordinators have been together long enough to be more than _just_ rivals. But what were they? May had a hard time defining it. They were opponents, friends, and, on the rare occasions, near lovers. That is, they had their tender moments. Some borderline passionate. Sadly, at least for May, nothing really came out of them.

The girl let out a yawn. The warmth from the fireplace enhanced her drowsiness. "I guess a quick nap wouldn't hurt," she mumbled to herself before letting her eyelids droop...

"_May._"

"May, hey. Wake up."

She felt a weight on her shoulder and stirred a bit.

"May, look outside!" the voice called. The brunette muttered some nonsensical things in return.

May's eyes flew open when she felt something nip at her ear. "Arceus Drew, you didn't need to do that!" She was certain her face was as red as a tomato berry. If questioned, she would pass it off as being a result of the fire. Luckily, she wasn't.

"I know, but it got you up. Didn't it?" the green-haired teen argued. May didn't like the mischievous expression on his face.

"Why are you- oh," the girl stopped mid-sentence.

"Yeah, you overslept," Drew chuckled. "I was waiting outside. You were taking longer than I had expected so I decided to go in. I saw that you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up though."

"Then why arouse me from my blissful slumber _now_?"

"Because it's _snowing_ outside!" the male coordinator gesticulated his arms for emphasis. May had to admit, his enthusiasm for frozen water _was_ pretty adorable. The way she worded it, though, made him seem odd.

"It's beautiful!" she stared in awe at the snowflakes.

"I know! Now, let's go outside!" Drew hurriedly took her hand and eagerly moved towards the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

"Hold on, Drew!"

"What?"

"I'm not wearing anything suited for the weather!"

At this, the boy let her change into warmer clothes. He didn't want her to freeze. What kind of person would he be if he let her go out without the proper attire. Not too long after she left, May came back wearing a sweater and her scarf.

"I couldn't find my jacket anywhere. Which is weird. So I'm settling for my sweater," she explained. "That means we can't stay out too long. Got it?"

"Got it."

They left the building. May shivered at the immediate contact with the cold temperature. Drew led the way with her hand in his as he headed near a bench.

The usually bustling city of Lumiose was now, for the most part, empty and quiet. Most likely, it was due to the late time coupled with the weather conditions.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" May cocked her head to the side, not really sure what this was going.

"I mean, it's time to say what I meant to say before." Drew took in a large breath of the icy air.

"Oh." Now she understood. "I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Mmhm."

"I'll say it now."

May leaned in closer in anticipation.

"Wait. Let me mentally prepare myself."

"_Drew!_"

"I'm just messing with you! Okay, now it's time for the real deal." The boy's heart was pounding, so much so that he was a bit worried that May wouldn't be able to hear him over it. With another deep breath, he started once more. "I know you've been waiting a while. Truthfully, I don't have an excuse as to why I prolonged this. I just did." He stopped to cup her cheeks in his hands. "I am well aware that you know my feelings for you and vice versa. I guess we both were just too afraid. Which is silly when you think about it." The brunette laughed at his words.

"May, I love you."

Her eyes gleamed and she held the hands that were holding her face.

"I love you too, Drew."

In that instant, the green-haired teen wrapped his arms tightly around the girl in front of him. Then his lips captured hers. It was only a few milliseconds before May leaned in and returned the kiss. "I...love...you...so...much..." Drew said in between each kiss. The girl giggled in agreement.

The boy went in and stole another one and the brunette acted with equal fervor. He proceeded to nip her ear and trail his lips down her neck. They trailed lower and lower...

Then it occurred to May that they shouldn't be doing this in the cold. She called to him. "Drew." She had wanted to sound more stern, but a moan escaped her mouth instead. Thinking this as encouragement, the male coordinator began nipping at her neck as well. May, at this point, was panting pretty heavily. "_Drew._" "Hmm?" The boy reluctantly stopped his pursuit. "This isn't the kind the place to be doing this."

"You seemed happy enough." The brunette blushed, however the boy went on before she could retort. "If you're worried about the cold, if we keep this up, I'll make you warm in no time~!" Drew said with a glint in his eyes. He leaned in again to capture her lips once more.

"I was already warm in the Pokemon Center!" May whined.

"Then...are you saying that you want to continue this indoors?" He flashed her a grin.

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate you taking the time to read my first story. I hope my writing wasn't too crude. Please do review! _

_As for the inspiration for this story, when I was first writing this there was a LOT of snow and cold weather where I'm living. It felt endless. Day after day of freezing temperatures...You can see where I'm coming from, right? Good. Plus I just adore May and Drew. I really wanted Drew confess in French: "__je te aime" because they're both in the Kalos region and it would've have been more romantic, sorta. But-uh. Yeah. Please forgive how cliche this story is. I wanted to do something relatively easy for my "debut", haha._

_If you have anything to ask, feel free to PM me~!_


End file.
